The present disclosure generally relates to non-destructive testing (NDT) systems, and more particularly, the disclosure relates to a system and method that enable an efficient and rapid testing of a bundle of objects.
Many different systems comprise one or more bundle of objects. Objects such as, but not limited to: tubes (pipes). Exemplary systems comprising a bundle of pipes can be: heat exchangers, reactors, air conditioner systems, manifolds, cooling passageways, power stations, refineries, chemical plants, etc. Fluid or air flowing through the tubes may often leave a gradual accumulation of deposits on the inner surface of the tubes creating constrictions along the tubes (pipe). Alternatively, the flow may create wall-loss such as pitting, erosion, etc., along the tubes.
The different types of defects can degrade the efficiency of the bundle of tubes or developed to leak. Therefore it is common practice to test the inner surface of the tubes periodically. There are a few known methods and systems for examining and evaluating which tubes (pipe) need to be cleaned, replaced, fixed or plugged. Some of the methods and systems use a non-destructive testing (NDT) such as, but not limited to: Acoustic pulse reflectometry (APR), visual methods using boroscopes, methods using eddy current, etc.
Acoustic pulse reflectometry (APR) is a generic name given to a family of systems and methods used to measure an acoustic response of a given system/object. The term APR is derived from the fact that an excitation pulse (input signal) is applied to a system/object being tested, and the reflections (acoustic response) created inside the system/object are measured and analyzed.
Various algorithms are applied to the received and measured acoustic response of a system/object, in order to gain information regarding the system/object being examined. Information such as, but not limited to: the inner structure/geometry of the system under test; unwanted blockage in the system; unwanted holes; wall-loss such as pitting, erosion; internal deformations; etc. and the place of the defect in the system.
A more thorough definition and/or standards on Acoustic pulse reflectometry (APR) can be found at AcousticEye web site: www.acousticeye.com, for example. Additional information regarding APR non-destructive testing system on tubular objects can be found in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/996,503 the content of which is incorporate herein by reference.